


Reverent

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Acceptence, Body Worship, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post Pregnancy Body, Realistic Bodies, Short & Sweet, harry loves draco, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry reminds Draco that his stretch marks are beautiful.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Reverent

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: _stretch marks._ Irregular lines or streaks on the skin where it had been stretched or distended, especially due to pregnancy.

Draco is terribly self-conscious about the silvery stretch marks that pattern the cushiony skin of his belly, but he shouldn’t be. Harry adores each and every one. 

Draco fidgets a little as Harry’s lips brush over their soft edges, worshipping every beautiful scar. 

“Three children would ruin anyone's figure,” Draco murmurs, face pinking with embarrassment at Harry’s devout attentions.

Harry disagrees.

“You’re the most attractive you’ve ever been,” Harry says, his voice reverent. “Each one of these marks is evidence of the lives that we’ve built together. The years we’ve shared and the children that you’ve borne. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
